Peek into the Past: First Glimpse
by herald-mage-tris
Summary: AU. A look at the beginning of the Marauders' first year. Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Slughorn, and later, Peter. Complete.


Timidly, the red-haired witch boarded the train, waving a frantic goodbye to her parents. Her sister, had had a date with her new boyfriend, and couldn't make it to the station to see Lily off.  
Taking a deep breath, Lily Evans grasped the handle of her trunk with her sweaty palms and struck off down the corridor.  
She peeked into a compartment, only one boy sat there, his sandy hair covering his eyes.  
Lily rapped on the window. His eyes snapped open as she pushed open the door. "Mind if I sit here?" she inquired.  
"Not at all." He smiled.

Hands were shaken, names were exchanged and Remus soon found himself deep in conversation with the muggle-born about the quirks of the wizarding world.  
An explosion from the corridor caused them to jump. Remus frowned, "I'll go see what happened."  
Sliding the door open, he was knocked over as two boys rushed in.  
"Quick, hide us mate," the one with gray eyes said. He ducked behind Lily's trunk. 'Any chance you know a concealing charm?"  
Lily's eyes widened, "I've read about those! Lemme give it a try!"  
She pulled out her wand, and the messy-haired boy with glasses braced himself.

Swish and flick, just like the book had said and he slowly blended in with the wall. "I'm James by the way," he whispered, "and behind the trunk is Sirius."  
The girl nodded stiffly, "I'm Lily, and this is Remus Lupin."  
"Was that you?" the boy pulled at his patched trousers, "Cause that sounded like an awesome spell!"  
James lounged against the cushions, his entire body turning a deep magenta. "Yeah, it was us. Wanted to make my mark as the next Potter here at Hogwarts."  
The girl blinked, "So you're a wizard then?"  
James laughed, "Sure am. Aren't you?"

Sirius watched the girl blush, "Yes, well, I am, I mean, but what I meant was…"  
"What she meant Potter," Sirius butted in, "was that you've had generations of family here before." He turned his attention said witch, I'm betting you haven't."  
She shook her head. "Nope. First of my family. My parents were really proud."  
Shaking his head, Sirius gave her a wry smile,"Cor, my Mum'd have gryphons if she knew you could do more spells than me."  
The Lupin bloke looked puzzled, "How many spells can you do?"  
Sirius gave a playful shrug and his eyes twinkled.   
"None."

Four children made their way up to the castle. Lily was nervous, and kept biting her nails. Remus would shrug his shoulders from time to time. James would reach up pull his hair. Sirius watched all of them with a smirk, he already knew what would happen.  
He told them he knew. Lily thought this was unfair. "None of the books I read told me. You have to tell!" He only laughed. "Idiot," she murmured under her breath, but James heard and laughed too. He told Remus and soon all three were laughing, and Lily couldn't help but join in.

"Black, Sirius," called Minerva McGonagall, her nose turning up slightly. No doubt where he would be. Slytherin like the rest of them. She glanced up at the staff table. Horace would enjoy having a compete set of Blacks. From what she had heard of Regulus, he was destined for Slytherin too. She sighed. For an easy pick, the hat was taking a rather long time to place him. She wished it would just shout, "SLYTHERIN" and be done. She had forgotten to snack before the feast, so when she heard "GRYFFINDOR," she assumed it was simply hunger making her delusional.

_Lots of brains, very smart. You'd do quite well in Ravenclaw. They look after their own there, you'd have pleanty of friends my dear. You have quite a bit of cunning. Comes from being the youngest I suppose, prankster through and through. No? Not Slytherin then. You're very gentle, you'll make a good mother someday. Not ready to think about that yet I suppose? Hufflepuff'd be the place for you then. Hmm. No, you're not the sort that Hufflepuff welcomes into their ranks. So a tie I think. Slytherin or Gryffindor? I my personal opinion, I think you'll be_  
GRYFFINDOR!!!

Watching the boy walk on shaky legs up to the stool, Dumbledore also observed the pat on the back he received from the Potter boy. The headmaster beamed. He had known it was a good idea to bring the boy here.  
When he had received the ministry proposal for 'protection' of werewolves, he had promptly flooed the Lupins and informed them that, yes Hogwarts was indeed accepting their son, forget the ministry. Didn't they realize that werewolves were human as well?  
He beamed harder and applauded as the boy made his way to the Gryffindor table. A good idea indeed.

Coal eyes stalked the pureblood. Last of his group of friends, strutting toward the hat.  
Severus' lip curled in disgust. He had run into James Potter on the train, had been the victim of his first _I'm a Hogwarts Student joke._ He'd watched as Potter'd entered the compartment and made friends with the pretty girl and the two other boys. Severus wished he had friends.  
He had looked at with disgust by Potter, and that was when Severus decided to hate him. He glared at the boy as the sorting hat was placed on his head for two seconds before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR."


End file.
